Mimio Ginryuu
Mimio Ginryuu is a blader following Team Gan Gan Galaxy because of her standing as an alternate with Yu Tendo. Her bey is Cyclone Styx 1347FG. Appearance Mimio has long brown hair kept in pigtails and deep red eyes with pale skin. She is often wearing a blue off the shoulders long sleeve shirt the splits near the bottom with black shorts, blue and black striped stockings and a pair of black combat boots. Her launcher in on a black belt around her waist and she has her bey holder on her upper right thigh. Personality Mimio is a excitable girl who has a short temeper and insatiable sweet tooth. She has her calm moments though, and often spends time reading manga, drawing, and making cookies. (No one will eat said cookies because of an incident on the way to China, in which she had put crushed sleeping aids into the batter when making that batch.) She dislikes many things, including the color pink, Julian Konzern, and singing in front of other people. Her concern about her teammates, no matter the situation, can override her judgement and often cause problems. They do not know about how much she cares, with the exception of Tsubasa and her feline companion Sebastian. Anime Metal Fushion- Mimio was off on a business trip with her father in Canada, therefore she could not participate in Battle Bladers, but instead watched it from her laptop. Metal Masters- Mimio entered in the qualifications and somehow ended up with the same amount of points as Tsubasa Otori. This gave her the ticket to go with Team Gan Gan Galaxy on their journey. She participated in the training Ginga and Masamune took at the Beylin Temple, as well as her first out of country match with Mei-Mei, which resulted in the destruction in part of the temple wall and some of the stadium they battled in. Mimio was declared the victor. The trip to see the match between Desert Blaze and Team Excalibur resulted in Mimio meeting her old childhood acquiantance Julian Konzern, who was more than happy to announce to her teammates that she was engaged to him through a business transaction between the Konzern family corporation and Mimio's father's yakuza gang, the Silver Dragons. Before offering an excuse, she fled, terrified to even confront the others about what she was a part of. She stayed hidden, missing the match between Desert Blaze and Julian, and didn't open up to the others for a whole day, even after they aceepted the yakuza fact. On the way to their next location in Russia, Mimio took a moment with Tsubasa to ask about his health, in which she seemed extremely concerned, but he passed it off and said nothing was wrong. The train ride continued, and after arriving in Russia and meeting Team Lovushka, only then did Mimio notice that Masamune went missing and went frantic about it. The others thought this was strange, but Mimio merely explained that he had an issue of manga on him that was extremely important. (This turned out to be a small lie so they wouldn't think she cared about him so much.) She was very inactive during the matches at Russia's Bey Stadium. Back in Japan about to face Team Wild Fang, Mimio meets up with her father, leading to a conversation about her forgetting childish things such as the tournament she was participating in. She replied harshly that at least doing childish things gave her some freedom, and left. She rejoined the team shortly before they met Team Wild Fang, and was shocked that they knew Kyoya, who was the team leader. Mimio got into an arguement with Kyoya later on, which resulted in a match. Kyoya won the match and claimed that weak people like Mimio had no place being in a place and situation like this. Both offended and broken, Mimio left the team without saying a thing to any of them. She reappeared when Ginga and the others were about to face Team Star Breaker, angry about how Tsubasa and Yu were in the hospital. She instantly retook her place as an alternate and decided to take Tsubasa's place in the matches, leaving her to face Jack and his Evil Befall. Ryuga interuppted and took the match instead, giving a victory to Team Gan Gan Galaxy after Masamune's defeat by Zeo Abyss. Mimio was kidnapped afterwards, and forced into a Arrangement by Ziggurat, which resulted in the change of her eye color. It had no effect on her personality or memories, and she didn't bother wasting time with beating the crap out of anyone who touched her. Beyblade Cyclone Styx is a Balance type bey with a special fusion wheel, know as Razer's Edge. It is hardly seen in action, but the aftermath usually has a destroyed section of seats or broken trees, indicating that Styx has immense power. The beast inhabiting it is a swallowtail butterfly. Special Moves: Razor Glide- Like Kyoya's Rock Leone, Cyclone Styx can create immense amounts of wind, which move so sharply they cut into the other bey or any object the winds aim for. Storm Edge Wing Gale Trivia *Mimio is 15-16 years old. *She has a black cat named Sebastian. *Mimio actually has a small crush on Tsubasa. *Mimio reads ''Bleach, Black Cat, Full Moon wo Sagashite, Kaze no Stigma, ''and other manga. She also watches lots of anime. *Mimio's original name was supposed to be Rue Kanna, but the authoress decided to make it Mimio instead after one of her favorite manga characters. Her last name means 'silver dragon', which can be referenced to Ryuga because of his hair color and L-Drago. Category:Beybladers